monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glublelus
|image = |names = Sea snail monster |titles = Living shell |description = Look Below |species = Queonid |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |habitats = Spotted Ocean, Water Arena (MHC), Great Sea, Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = None |elements = Water |ailments = Waterblight, Web Bound, Poison |weaknesses = Fire |move = Web snail trail |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "On sea floors and shores this creature feeds on algae and sea weed. With no bones in its body it carries an armored shell on its back. Inside them are liquids that create a trail wherever it goes and a poisoning mouth." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Armor=- |Weapons=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Glublelus Photo Gallery}} Glublelus are shelled queonids in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Appearance Glublelus are almost identical to the real life sea snail, but with some notable differences. Most of all being the four tentacles and two frontal ones with hook hands. Other than that there are red spikes on the front, back end and the tail. Colouration is: Blue shell with purple stripes circling the rings, grey body and purple mouth. Behavior Glubelus is a herbivore, it will not try to eat meat meaning it will not pin the hunter for food. If attacked it has a poisonous fluid in its mouth and the weight of its shell to fend of its predators. If all aggressive means fail it will protect itself with its shell by hiding inside it. Introduction Slime trail: Area 4: Spotted seas The hunter walks near to the shell that is Glubelus, but unfortunately steps opon the trail left behind and falls right next to its head. In reaction it sprays poison from its mouth which The hunter very nearly is hit by, only to be knocked away from its unexpected arms. The Glublelus taunts and goes into its shell. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Red spines will glow and poison will drip from mouth. *'Tired': Will drool from mouth and purple colouring fades. Breaks *Tail broken *Shell broken (X2): Tip, then hole through the side. Mount On the shell tip, then the shell side when tip is broke. Glubelus swings its shell in a rocking motion to shake The hunter off. Battle attacks Its land attacks can be also done underwater on the sea floor *'Snail trail': When it moves it will leave behind a path of slime which will inflict web bound to those who stand in it. *'Poison spew': The sides of its mouth swell up and a spray of poison is breathed forward. *'Arm swing': One of its forward arms is swung forward in an arc like a tentacle whip. *'Arm punch': Both arms bend back and are quickly extended out triple their length quickly in front. *'Tail slap': The tail wiggles and then shoots itself straight, knocking hunters attacking behind. *'Slam': Lifts its front upwards by its tentacle arms and flings itself back down. In water this does waterblight. *'Shell protection': If it feels its too threatened it retreats into its shell, making hitting its head weakpoint much harder. *'Headbutt': Lies motionless in its shell but then lunges out right at a hunter. *'Shell roller': It its shell, the glublelus brings itself back and does three full rolls forward. *'Water expel': Its base body swells and it sqeezes out water by its sides from its underside. (G rank added) *'Tail spin': Its front turns to the side and its tail extends and swipes right next to the side its front is facing. Used to break a previous exploit from Glublelus being unable to defend its sides. *'Poison hole': Retreats inside its shell and extends its two front tentacles into visablity. It will then proceed to turn in a circle while spraying its poison. (Ultimate rank only) *'Punch to roll': An attack that drastically can come out of nowhere. Opon doing a slightly slower arm punch it brings itself up and does the shell roller attack, this time in a random direction. Carves Low Rank *'Glublelus Hide': Unlike its shell the main skin is defenceless and is easily pierced. *'Glublelus Shell': The shell of a Glublelus, a living piece of armor and a movable home. *'Glublelus Arm': One of the several tentacles on a glublelus. Only the front two are considered usable in crafting. *'Glublelus Spike': These are hard to get off the shell where it lies. *'Glublelus Slime': Disgusting substance from the underside of a glublelus. It sticks to all it touches. High Rank *'Glublelus Hide+': Can only store more water as an upgrade to its skin, nothing more. *'Glublelus Shell+': Another ring, anouther layer of hardness to this still growing shell. *'Glublelus Arm+': There is a hook on two of these which inflict painful blows. *'Glublelus Spike+': These serve as a warning to those wanting to harm the being holding them. G Rank *'Glublelus Piel': Padding allows faster travel along surfaces, but does not help with its still present weaknesses. *'Glublelus Hardshell': A shell can prove its light for its hardness. Perfect for defence against a wyvern claw. *'Glublelus Strongarm': With power it can proform newer tasks than its younger form. *'Glublelus Thorn': Jaws that bite this are shred by its sharpness. *'Glublelus Stickslime': Trails of this are a tripwire to sprinting predators. Ultimate Rank *'Glublelus Huid': Aged skin that can store more water and poison than ever before. Still even like this it has very little toughness. *'Glublelus Strongshell': Many rings appear on this shell, showing its age and toughness. *'Glublelus Elasticarm': This arm can extend incredable distances from all angles. *'Glublelus Bloodthorn': Blood on these individuals make them show how long the Glublelus has surfived against its preditors. *'Glublelus Thickslime': Once something steps in this, theres no escaping it. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Frenzied Glublelus has a more reddish shell and green body, with only slight purple tints. The poison is more thicker and wider than before and the trail causes The Frenzy. No apex Glubelus have been seen. Trivia *Glubelus was hinted in the announcement of Calamitous as "A queonid that resembles a sea snail" Category:Monster Creation Category:Queonid Category:Chaoarren